The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing a paving composite block comprising a block substrate of cement mortar or concrete and a top solid layer such as a tile, stone or cured cement mortar plate firmly bonded onto the upper surface of the block substrate.
A perspective view of an ordinary paving block of rectangular parallelepiped is illustrated in FIG. 9, wherein a ceramic tile is bonded onto a cement concrete block having the same plane dimensions as the tile. Such ordinary tile-bonded blocks have been produced by (1) placing a tile upside-down on the bottom of a casting mold and then casting concrete mortar thereon, or (2) casting concrete mortar into the mold and placing a tile thereon (e.g. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 61-142202). According to the above-mentioned method (1), some dissolved components of concrete mortar flow down and deposit on the tile surface to form efflorescence. According to the method (2), lots of voids remain or are formed at the interface between the tile and block, which largely deteriorate the bonding strength between them. Moreover, durability is also decreased because water such as rain often permeates into the bonded interface through the voids.
Hitherto a systematic apparatus for production of paving blocks has not been used, and such paving blocks have been produced with simple tools, vessels and the like. Thus, it has been impossible or very difficult to efficiently produce such paving blocks having good appearances, uniform qualities and dimensions.